Light In Your Eyes
by Flync
Summary: A fic dedicated for BVF2, third theme: Different Serenade.  Baru kusadari, sinar matamu yang membuat jantungku berdetak kencang. Apa ini cinta? Apa kau juga mencintaiku?
1. Something In Your Eyes

A fiction dedicated for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2, third theme: Different Serenade.

.

.

**Light In Your Eyes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Quote from Rukia Kuchiki**

**Genre: ****Angst / Romance**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: ****3**** POV, typo**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

_Satu hal yang baru kusadari,sinar matanya yang hangat telah merengkuh hatiku yang beku  
><em>

Flync

.

POV: Normal POV

"Ng… Ano… A… Aku…" gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membulatkan tekat lalu berkata "Aku menyukaimu".

Berhasil, akhirnya ia berhasil mengungkapkan isi hatinya. Kini beban di pundaknya terangkat separuh. Kenapa separuh? Karena kini dia tengah menunggu vonis dari pemuda itu.

Pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya tersenyum sedih, membuat dada gadis itu terasa sesak.

"Gomen ne, Rukia" jawab pemuda itu.

Gadis itu, Rukia Kuchiki tidak menampakkan rasa terkejut ataupun kecewa, yang ada di wajahnya yang mungil hanyalah rasa takut.

"Aku menyukai gadis lain" tambah pemuda itu

JLEB

Perkataan pemuda itu terasa menembus dadanya, merobek hatinya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dengan kejam, sekaligus membuka topeng kepura-puraan yang ia kenakan.

Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, Rukia memaksakan seulas senyum untuk sahabatnya lalu berkata "Kuharap kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dengan gadis itu, Renji"

Sejenak pemuda itu tampak terkejut dengan reaksi Rukia, tetapi ia berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sendiri lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Kita… Masih berteman kan?" kata-kata itu tertahan di ujung lidah gadis itu

"Kau tidak pulang? Sudah mulai mendung" kata-kata Renji mengejutkan Rukia

"Ah, benar!" kata Rukia saat ia melihat langit kelabu di atas kepalanya

"Ja, aku pulang dulu" cepat-cepat gadis itu berbalik lalu berjalan meninggalkan Renji

"Rukia" Panggil Renji saat gadis itu akan berbelok menuju gedung utama sekolah

Rukia berbalik menatap sahabat-orang yang dicintainya

Sejenak pemuda itu seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya "Hati-hati" kata-kata itupun keluar dari bibirnya

Rukia tersenyum sedih lalu melambai. "Kuharap kau juga menemukan kebahagiaanmu dengan orang lain" kata pemuda itu saat Rukia menghilang dari hadapannya.

* * *

><p>Beberapa menit setelah pertemuan Rukia dan Renji di taman belakang sekolah, hujan pun turun dengan derasnya. Byakuya Kuchiki, kakak Rukia tengah dalam perjalanan menuju sekolah adiknya. Sesekali ia teringat akan perkataan bosnya.<p>

_#Flashback#_

Byakuya duduk di hadapan sahabat sekaligus bosnya, Juushirou Ukitake.

"Byakuya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata Ukitake membuka pembicaraan.

"Katakan saja" kata Byakuya

Ukitake menghela nafas lalu berbicara panjang lebar

"Jadi intinya, kuharap kau bisa menangani cabang di Karakura Town" kata Ukitake di akhir penjelasannya.

Byakuya menatap wajah bos-sahabatnya lalu berkata "Aku harus memikirkannya dulu"

"Tapi…"

"Kalau aku harus pindah ke Karakura Town, aku harus menanyakan pendapat Rukia. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya hidup sendiri di Tokyo" potong Byakuya dengan tegas

"Baiklah, kuharap kau bisa memberi jawaban besok pagi"

_#End of Flashback#_

"Rukia tidak akan menyukai ini" pikir Byakuya

Saat akan berbelok di persimpangan, Byakuya dikejutkan dengan sosok Rukia yang berjalan tanpa payung menuju rumah mereka yang memang dekat dengan sekolah Rukia.

"Rukia? Itu Rukia kan?" pikir Byakuya sambil menepikan mobilnya lalu mengambil payung dan berjalan menembus hujan

"Rukia" panggil Byakuya

Gadis dihadapannya tidak menyahut, ia tetap berjalan dengan wajah menatap jalanan. Sesaat Byakuya berpikir itu bukan adiknya, tetapi hatinya berkata lain, itu pasti Rukia.

"Rukia" panggil Byakuya sambil menepuk pundak gadis itu

Gadis itu berhenti berjalan tetapi tetap menatap jalanan, bukan menatap Byakuya yang memanggilnya.

"Ruki…" Mendadak gadis itu berbalik lalu memeluk Byakuya

Byakuya terkejut ia menatap gadis yang memeluknya, oh itu memang adiknya tapi apa yang dia lakukan disini? Berjalan dengan wajah menatap jalanan di tengah hujan deras, bukannya menunggu Byakuya datang menjemput, terlebih lagi Rukia menangis. Ya, gadis itu menangis, apa yang membuatnya menangis?.

"Ayo kita pulang" ajak Byakuya sambil melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Rukia lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya.

* * *

><p>Byakuya bingung melihat sikap adiknya.<p>

Ia berjalan menembus hujan tanpa payung, membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya sambil menangis!

Pasti ada sesuatu, terlebih saat di perjalanan Rukia tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia hanya menatap sepatunya dalam diam dan saat mereka tiba di rumah, Rukia tetap terdiam lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa memberi jawaban besok pagi" kata-kata Ukitake terus terngiang di kepala Byakuya

"Aku harus membicarakan hal ini dengan Rukia" pikir Byakuya sambil berjalan menuju kamar adiknya

"Rukia" panggil Byakuya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya

Tidak ada jawaban

"Aku masuk" kata Byakuya sambil membuka pintu

Kosong? Oh, tidak ruangan itu tidak kosong. Rupanya Rukia duduk di pojok ruangan dengan mengenakan pakaian kering sambil menatap langit.

"Rukia" panggil Byakuya sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya.

Rukia tetap tidak menyahut, Byakuya tetap berjalan menuju adiknya lalu duduk di samping gadis itu.

Lama, keduanya duduk berdampingan tanpa mengatakan apapun, hingga akhirnya Byakuya membuka suara.

"Kalau kau mempunyai masalah, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku" kata Byakuya

Rukia tetap diam

"Apa ini tentang bocah itu? Renji?"

Rukia tersentak mendengar nama Renji, namun ia tetap membisu.

"Ukitake menawarkanku untuk menangani pekerjaan di Karakura Town, apa kau mau pindah?" tanya Byakuya sambil menatap Rukia

Rukia menatap Byakuya dengan pandangan kaget "Nii-sama, apa nii-sama sudah memberi jawaban?" tanya Rukia dengan suara serak

"Belum, aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu" jawab Byakuya

"Gomen ne, Rukia" mendadak perkataan Renji kembali terngiang di kepala Rukia

"Tolong kau pikirkan, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu, tapi mungkin pindah dari Tokyo untuk sementara waktu bisa menghiburmu"

Sejenak titik keraguan di mata Rukia meredup, dan ia membulatkan tekat, lalu berkata "Ayo pindah ke Karakura Town"

Byakuya tersenyum lega.

Entah apa yang membuat gadis itu sedih, yang jelas Byakuya berharap Rukia bisa kembali ceria di tempat yang baru.

* * *

><p>POV: Rukia Kuchiki<p>

Hari ini tidak masuk sekolah.

Bukan karena aku tidak mau bertemu Renji, tapi aku sakit, oh jangan lupa hatiku juga sakit. Sangat sakit, terutama saat Renji mengatakan kalau ia menyukai gadis lain.

Tapi aku tidak ingin egois, lagipula aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa bukan? Itu keputusan Renji, itu jawaban Renji, aku memang hanya bisa menjadi sahabatnya, bukan menjadi kekasihnya, dan yang terpenting ia menyukai orang lain, bukan aku. Tapi kenapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk menerima kenyataan itu?

Semangat Rukia! Kau akan pindah ke Karakura Town! Kau akan mendapat teman baru, suasana baru, lagi pula Renji bukanlah pemuda terakhir di dunia ini! Masih banyak orang lain yang bisa mencintaimu lebih dari bayanganmu!

"Gomen ne, Rukia" lagi-lagi kata-kata itu menghantui pikiranku, melenyapkan semangat yang nyaris muncul di hatiku, aku memang belum merelakan Renji

Aku menghela nafas, semangatku kendur lagi.

"Rukia" mendadak terdengar suara Byakuya-nii. Huh? Kenapa ia ada di rumah? Bukankah ini jam kantor?.

"Nii-sama tidak menyiapkan kepindahan?"tanyaku bingung saat melihat Byakuya-nii yang muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ukitake sudah menyiapkan semuanya, dua hari lagi kita pindah. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing?" Jawab Byakuya-nii sambil berjalan lalu menaruh tangannya di keningku

"Aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Jadi, kita hanya perlu membereskan barang-barang kita?" tanyaku

"Panasnya sudah turun… Oh, ya, tapi tidak perlu semuanya, bawa saja pakaian dan buku-buku atau barang berharga, rumah ini akan ditempati kakek dan nenek" jawab Byakuya-nii

Hee? Kakek dan nenek akan tinggal di sini?

"Besok kau tidak perlu masuk sekolah, bereskan saja barang-barangmu" kata Byakuya-nii sambil berdiri lalu berjalan menuju pintu

"Nii-sama" panggilku sebelum Byakuya-nii menutup pintu kamarku

"Arigatou" kataku saat melihat ekspresi penuh tanya di wajah Byakuya-nii

Byakuya-nii hanya tersenyum lalu menutup pintu.

* * *

><p>"Rukia, mau kau apakan kotak ini?" tanya Shizuku<p>

Hari ini adalah hari aku harus mengepak barang-barangku, dan aku benci mengepak.

Beruntung, hari ini Homura dan Shizuku datang untuk membantuku, kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku tidak akan membereskan apapun hari ini.

"Ngg… Aku tidak tahu, taruh dulu saja, nanti biar aku yang memeriksanya" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan wajah sedikitpun dari beberapa buku di hadapanku

"Kau sudah selesai memasukan barang kedalam kotak ini?" tanya Homura sambil mendekatiku dengan lakban di tangan.

"Tunggu" kataku sambil memasukan beberapa buku lalu menutup kotak itu.

"Beres" kata Homura sambil memotong lakban lalu mengangkat kotak itu dan menumpuknya diatas beberapa kotak lain di sudut kamarku.

"Nah, ini kotak terakhir, semua sudah kumasukan, tinggal kotak kecil ini" kata Shizuku sambil menyerahkan kotak itu kepadaku

"Ja… Arigatou Homura, Shizuku" kataku sambil tersenyum

"Iie, lagi pula besok kau sudah harus pindah, dan tidak ada pesta perpisahan, jadi…"

"Aduh, jangan ada pesta" potongku sambil meringis pelan

"Kenapa? Karena nanti Renji akan datang?" tebak Homura

Aku berbalik menatap Homura dengan pandangan kalau-sudah-tahu-jangan-bertanya.

"Apa?" tanya Homura dengan wajah polos

Aku memutar bola mataku

Ugh, sudahlah.

"Hehe, sudahlah Rukia jangan pikirkan ucapan Homura, dia hanya bercanda" hibur Shizuku

"Huff, tapi Homura benar, aku memang tidak ingin bertemu dulu dengan Renji" akuku sambil menghempaskan tubuh keatas ranjang

"Kau yakin? Besok kau sudah pindah kan?"

Malas menjawab aku hanya mengangguk 2 kali

"Dan kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk

"Baka"

Hee?

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" protesku sambil duduk di pinggir ranjang

"Tentu saja! Coba kau pikirkan lagi, kenangan terakhirmu dengannya adalah saat kau menyatakan perasaanmu kan?"

Ups, benar apa yang Shizuku katakan, dan tentu saja itu bukan kenangan yang bagus.

"Setidaknya temui dia, beri tahu dia kau akan pindah besok" timpal Homura

"Tidak, aku tidak akan memberi tahu Renji " kataku keras kepala

"Kenapa tidak?"

Lama aku terdiam sebelum menjawab "Karena kalau aku bilang aku akan pergi, kemungkinan besar aku akan berharap ia menahanku atau setidaknya aku tidak ingin dia sedih. Cukup aku saja yang bersedih"

Beberapa detik setelah aku mengatakan hal itu mendadak Homura dan Shizuku mendekatiku lalu…

HUP

Mereka memelukku.

"Walau kami sedih kau akan pergi, kami senang kau akan meninggalkan semua kenangan buruk itu di sini. Berbahagialah di Karakura Town Rukia" kata Homura

"Kalau ada masalah, kau tetap bisa menghubungi kami. Kami akan selalu ada untukmu" tambah Shizuku

"Arigatou, Homura, Shizuku" bisikku

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari kepindahanku.<p>

Rasanya aneh, seperti ada yang salah karena aku bukannya bersiap-siap ke sekolah, malah bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkan kota kelahiranku untuk waktu yang tidak kuketahui berapa lamanya.

"Rukia, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Byakuya-nii saat pintu kamarku

"Hai" jawabku sambil menatap kamarku untuk yang terakhir kalinya

Saat berjalan menuju lantai bawah aku teringat akan ucapan Homura dan Shizuku, ah… Belum apa-apa aku sudah rindu dengan mereka.

"Jadi kau tidak mau bertemu dengannya?" pertanyaan Shizuku melintas di pikiranku

Renji…

Tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan Renji dengan 'cara' seperti ini lagi.

Dulu, sekarang dan nanti kami adalah sahabat, tidak kurang tidak lebih dari sahabat.

Mendadak Byakuya-nii menepuk bahuku, tanda kami harus mengucapkan salam kepada Oji-san dan Oba-san

"Ohayou, Oji-san, Oba-san" kataku dan Byakuya-nii sambil membungkuk

"Kalian, hati-hati di Karakura Town" pesan Oji-san tanpa basa basi

Byakuya-nii hanya mengangguk lalu setelah beberapa pesan dari Oji-san dan Oba-san, kami pun akhirnya berangkat menuju Karakura Town, meninggalkan semua kenangan pahit di Tokyo.

Atau setidaknya, itu harapanku.

* * *

><p>Menjelang senja kami tiba di rumah baru kami di Karakura Town.<p>

Setelah menurunkan barang-barang dan memasukkannya kedalam rumah, aku menghempaskan diri di sebuah sofa.

"Rukia, ayo kita berkeliling dulu" ajak Byakuya-nii sambil membawa beberapa dus milikku.

"Hai" kataku tanpa semangat lalu mengambil beberapa dus lain milikku lalu berjalan mengikuti Byakuya-nii.

Setelah 'tur' keliling singkat, akhirnya Byakuya-nii memperlihatkan kamarku yang berada di bagian belakang, sehingga aku jendela dan teras kamarku menghadap ke taman belakang.

"Ini kamarmu" kata Byakuya-nii saat kami memasuki sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar.

Dindingnya berwarna putih polos, dan terdapat tempat tidur kecil di dekat sebuah meja belajar di samping rak buku kosong serta beberapa barang lainnya.

"Baiklah, kau pasti lelah jadi biar nanti kita makan malam diluar saja" kata Byakuya-nii sambil menaruh kotak milikku lalu berjalan keluar, meninggalkanku di kamar baruku

Lelahnya!

Aku langsung menaruh kotak yang kubawa diatas meja lalu berbaring di atas tempat tidur saat bayangan Renji muncul di kepalaku

Ah, Renji apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

Apa kau sudah tahu aku pindah?

Apa… Apa saat ini kau memikirkanku seperti aku memikirkanmu sekarang?

Aku ingin menghubungi Renji, tetapi baterai HP-ku habis, dan bukannya menge-cash atau membereskan barang-barangku, aku malah tidak beranjak dari posisiku dan akhirnya tertidur.

* * *

><p>Dulu, saat pertama kali masuk SMP aku tidak merasa gelisah, takut bertemu dengan teman-teman baruku karena kebanyakan temanku berasal dari SD yang sama denganku, tapi kali ini beda.<p>

Aku pindah ke Karakura Town, dan tidak mempunyai teman satupun.

Seharusnya aku gelisah bukan? Atau ya, setidaknya ada sedikit rasa takut bercampur antusias, tapi aku tidak merasakan apa-apa, seolah-olah berada di depan kelas di hadapan sekumpulan manusia berusia 16 tahun bukanlah hal yang harus ditakuti oleh seorang gadis Tokyo pemalu yang baru saja pindah.

"Silahkan masuk" panggilan Yamada-sensei, guru bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas kelasku yang baru membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku berjalan memasuki kelas, mengabaikan tatapan puluhan mata yang tertuju padaku

"Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" kata Yamada-sensei

"Ohayou, o namae wa Rukia Kuchiki. Yoroshiku ne" kataku sambil membungkuk pelan

"Nah, Kuchiki-san kau bisa duduk di samping Kurosaki-san"

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku lalu berjalan menuju bangku kosong di samping seorang pemuda berambut orange mencolok.

"Hei, Rukia-chan, namaku Inoue Orihime, yoroshiku ne" kata seorang gadis berambut jingga yang duduk di hadapanku

"Yoroshiku ne" jawabku sambil memaksakan seulas senyum

"Hei, Rukia-chan, namaku Tatsuki" kata seorang gadis lain yang duduk di samping Inoue

Malas menjawab, aku hanya tersenyum lalu gadis itu, Tatsuki tersenyum lebar, seperti senyum Shizuku, sebelum berbalik kembali menghadap papan tulis.

#Flashback#

"Hei Rukia, apa kau akan mengenakan baju ini besok?" tanya Shizuku

Saat itu kami sedang berada di gudang rumahku, mencari baju milik Oka-san untuk kupakai besok di pesta kembang api

Aku berbalik dan menatap Shizuku yang sedang menunjukan sebuah gaun dengan renda yang begitu aneh.

"Tidak akan pernah" jawabku sambil kembali mencari baju.

Lima belas menit berjalan dengan cepat,namun kami tetap belum menemukan baju yang cocok dengan seleraku.

"Sudahlah, kau gunakan ini saja!" kata Shizuku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kimono tua berwarna abu-abu, mirip seperti kimono yang digunakan Shizuku saat berakting menjadi seorang penjual buah miskin keliling di festival sekolah.

Aku menatap Shizuku dan kimono itu bergantian dengan pandangan apa-kau-sudah-gila?

"Aku kan hanya bercanda" kata Shizuku sambil tersenyum lebar

Mau tak mau melihat senyum Shizuku membuatku turut tersenyum

Dan tebak! Lima menit kemudian kami menemuka sebuah kimono berwarna biru langit! Sesuai dengan keinginanku

#End of Flashback#

"Kurosaki! Jangan coba-coba mendengarkan lagu saat aku menerangkan!" mendadak terdengar suara Yamada-sensei mengejutkanku

Pemuda di sampingku hanya bisa mengomel pelan sebelum akhirnya memasukan sebuah I-pod dan earphone kedalam saku kemejanya, lalu mendesah pelan

Sungguh mirip dengan Renji!

Tak sadar aku tertawa pelan, tunggu. Dia bukan Renji, dan ini bukan Tokyo!

Ah, belum apa-apa aku sudah merindukan Tokyo.

* * *

><p>POV: Kurosaki Ichigo POV<p>

Hari ini akan ada murid baru, pindahan dari Tokyo, tapi aku tidak perduli dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

Oh, ini dia datang. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, tubuhnya pendek, dan ia harus duduk di bangku kosong di sampingku.

Jam pertama, pelajaran bahasa Inggris, membosankan.

Saatnya melanjutkan tidur!

"Hei, Rukia-chan, namaku Inoue Orihime, yoroshiku ne" terdengar suara Inoue

"Yoroshiku ne" jawab gadis itu

"Hei, Rukia-chan, namaku…."

Huaaa, berisik sekali! Aku tidak bisa tidur kalau begini caranya!

Kukeluarkan earphone lalu mengambil I-pod yang berada di kantung kemejaku.

"Kurosaki! Jangan coba-coba mendengarkan lagu saat aku menerangkan!" mendadak terdengar suara Yamada-sensei

Dengan setengah hati kumasukan kembali I-pod dan earphoneku lalu menatap papan tulis dengan pandangan mengantuk, hingga kudengar suara tawa tertahan dari sampingku.

Sial.

* * *

><p>Semenjak gadis itu mentertawakanku aku belum berbicara dengannya, oh ralat, aku memang tidak pernah berbicara dengannya, hingga sore itu.<p>

Sore itu aku sedang berjalan dengan malas menuju perpustakaan, sudah lama aku tidak duduk di pojok favoritku.

Saat berbelok menuju gang yang merupakan jalan satu-satunya menuju pojok itu, aku mendapati kehadiran gadis itu.

Baru saja aku akan berbalik, aku mendengar suara isakan. Gadis itu menangis.

"Oi" panggilku pelan

Gadis itu tidak menyahut

"Oi, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil berjalan mendekatinya

Gadis itu tetap tidak menyahut

"Oi" panggilku sambil menyentuh pundaknya

Ia tetap terdiam, astaga.

"O… Oi…" mendadak gadis itu memelukku lalu kembali menangis

"Oi, jangan memeluk orang sembarangan!" kataku panik

Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat? Astaga

"Ichigo" mendadak terdengar suara Chad

Gawat, mereka tidak boleh melihat gadis ini!

Cepat-cepat aku berbalik, menutupi tubuh gadis itu dengan tubuhku, melipat tangan di atas tangan gadis itu, lalu memasang earphone.

"Nah itu dia, ayo Ichigo kita berangkat" ajak Keigo yang mendadak muncul

"Kalian duluan saja" jawabku sambil memberi tanda mengusir kepada Keigo

"Hee? Kau tidak mau ikut pergi? Bukankah kau sudah berjanji kepada Senna-chan?" tanya Keigo

Sial, aku baru ingat aku punya janji dengan Senna

"Nanti aku menyusul" kataku

Kumohon, pergilah kalian!

"Huh, ya sudah jangan sampai lupa!" kata Keigo lalu mereka pun pergi

Aku menghela nafas, syukurlah!

"Dasar bodoh, hampir saja ketahuan" kataku sambil berbalik menatap gadis yang kini duduk terdiam menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan sendu.

"Oi, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" tanyaku

Gadis itu tetap diam

"Oi"

Gadis itu mendadak berdiri lalu berjalan meninggalkanku

Gadis aneh!

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, apa dia tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku?.

* * *

><p>Semenjak hari itu, aku mulai memperhatikan gadis bernama Rukia Kuchiki itu.<p>

Di siang hari ia tampak bahagia, seolah-olah wajah yang ia tunjukkan kepadaku sore itu merupakan topeng palsu, tapi kalau orang benar-benar memperhatikan, mereka akan menyadari ada titik kesedihan di matanya.

Tunggu, bukankah itu bukan urusanku? Tapi kenapa rasanya aku ingin tahu apa yang membuat gadis itu bersedih. Ugh

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ichigo" mendadak lamunanku dibuyarkan oleh suara Senna

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Bagaimana club judo hari ini?" tanyaku

Senna yang merupakan ehm, pacarku merupakan ketua club judo di sekolahnya (well, sekolah kami memang berbeda).

"Membosankan, Tatsuki mengalahkanku lagi" ucap Senna sambil merebahkan kepalanya di meja

"Hehe, suatu hari nanti kau pasti bisa mengalahkannya" kataku sambil menepuk pelan kepala Senna

"Hei Ichigo, kenapa kau tidak datang sore itu?" tanya Senna

Sore itu?

"Sore apa?" tanyaku bingung

Mendengar pertanyaanku membuat Senna terkejut, ia berdiri lalu berkata

"Kau lupa dengan janjimu? Sore itu, satu minggu yang lalu kau berjanji untuk menonton pertandinganku, dan kau tidak datang!" kata Senna berapi-api

Aku menghela nafas, lagi-lagi ia membahas hal itu.

"Aku sudah bilang, aku…"

"Tidak, aku kenal kau Ichigo, pasti ada yang kau sembunyikankan?" tanya Senna masih dengan nada yang sama

Entah mengapa amarahku tersulut, padahal ini kesalahanku, tapi tetap saja…

"Jadi apa maumu? Kau ingin meninggalkanku?" tanyaku kesal

Senna menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya lalu ia meraih tasnya dan berjalan meninggalkanku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku ingin berdiri dan mengejar Senna, tapi entah mengapa aku mengurungkan niat dan duduk mematung menatap

Hei, sekali-sekali bersikap egois itu perlu kan?

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya saat pulang sekolah aku menelepon Senna, dan kami kembali bertengkar hingga akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Senna<p>

"Kalau begitu kita sudahi saja hubungan kita!"

KLIK

Ia memutuskan sambungan kami, meninggalkanku yang berdiri mematung di taman belakang

Senna memutuskanku, entah mengapa kata-kata itu terasa menusuk dadaku pelan, tidak dalam, tidak melukai, hanya membuatnya berdenyut nyeri sedikit, sangat sedikit, lalu terasa semakin sakit dan astaga, dadaku terasa sesak.

"Oi" mendadak terdengar suara seseorang di sampingku

Aku menoleh dan mendapati gadis itu sedang berdiri di sampingku dengan tatapan penuh tanya

"Ada apa dengan semangatmu, kau tampak seperti orang yang menahan sakit. Kau dipukuli orang?" tanya gadis itu polos

Astaga, kenapa ia harus muncul sekarang?

"Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabku ketus sambil memalingkan muka

"Bohong" kata gadis itu sambil menepuk pelan pundakku

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan berkomentar sesukamu" kataku kesal

Hening menyelimut kami, menelan ucapan ketusku.

Kenapa dia diam? Apa dia marah?

Kulirik gadis itu, oh rupanya ia sedang menatap langit yang berwarna jingga.

"Kau… Marah?" tanyaku

Gadis itu menggeleng

"Kau bilang aku tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku tidak boleh berkomentar, jadi aku diam saja" jawab gadis itu

Aku tertegun menatap gadis itu, tidak semua gadis seperti dia, kebanyakan akan mengajukan pertanyaan hingga si penjawab akan merasa muak lalu menyuruh si penanya diam, tapi bukannya diam si penanya malah akan mengajukan protes.

"In the end… It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of our heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk…. Talk to me. Until that time, I'll wait"

Kali ini aku yang terdiam menatapnya

"Hei, jangan tegang begitu Kurosaki-san, itu hanya kata-kata favoritku dari buku yang kusuka" kata gadis itu sambil kembali menepuk pundakku

"Ichigo" kataku tanpa sadar

"Hee?" gadis itu menatapku bingung

"Panggil aku Ichigo" kataku

Gadis itu tersenyum lalu berkata "Ichigo-kun"

Dan saat itulah baru kusadari, tidak ada titik kesedihan di matanya, dan senyumnya bukan senyum palsu. Baru kali ini kulihat senyum tulus seorang Rukia Kuchiki, dan matanya tampak berbinar-binar, memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Entah apa yang merasukiku, tapi yang jelas aku ingin selalu melihat binar itu di matanya.

Binar yang sama seperti yang ada di mata Senna

Tapi menginginkan kebahagiaan orang lain bukan berarti aku menyukai orang itu kan?

* * *

><p>Akhirnya…<p>

Setelah bingung mau ambil IPA atau IPS #loh kok malah curhat?

Akhirnya jadilah chap pertama dari fic TS saya ini #ga nyambung sama yang atas

special thx bwt editor saia yang ud comment, maap kl ms ad yg salah #dilempar

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou before~ ^^

BANZAI! X3


	2. Kebahagiaan adalah Pilihan

A fiction dedicated for Bleach Vivariation Festival 2, third theme: Different Serenade.

.

.

**Light In Your Eyes**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Diclaimer: Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Sen No Yoru Wo Koete ****© Aqua Timez**

**Genre: ****Angst / Romance**

**Pairing: IchiRuki**

**Warning: ****3**** POV, typo**

**ENJOY!**

**...**

_Kebahagiaan itu pilihan_

Flync

.

Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Rasanya dadaku masih terasa nyeri setiap kali teringat akan Tokyo, tapi di lain pihak aku merasa senang untuk alasan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti apa.

Aneh bukan?

Perasaan senang itu muncul setiap sore, saat aku bersama dengan Kurosaki Ichigo, seperti sore ini.

"Jadi kau benar-benar mengerjai Yamada-sensei?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha menahan tawa.

Pemuda berambut orange mencolok di sampingku mengangguk dengan rasa bangga terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

Kali ini aku menutup mulut dan membungkuk dalam-dalam, meredam tawaku.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" mendadak pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Ichigo

Huh? Bagaimana denganku?

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya, bagaimana dengan sekolahmu di Tokyo? Apa ada orang seperti aku?"

JLEB

Oh, ok pertanyaan itu jelas sangat menusuk!

Kenapa? Karena satu-satunya orang yang sangat jahil di kelasku adalah Renji yang merupakan sahabat-orang yang kusuka. Hebat!

"Err, semacam itulah" jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu

"Lagi-lagi seperti itu"

"Huh?" aku berbalik, menatap Ichigo yang sedang menatap langit sore

"Ya, lagi-lagi kau mengelak. Setiap kali aku bertanya tentang kehidupanmu di Tokyo kau pasti menjawab dengan ketidak pastian, dan yang terpenting…"

"Yang terpenting?"

"Sinar matamu berubah" jawab Ichigo sambil menatap langsung kedalam mataku

Oh!

Entah mengapa rasanya perkataan Ichigo menembus hatiku, dan… Menghangatkannya?

Wow, kata-kata macam apa itu?.

"Ada sesuatu…" kataku sambil memaksakan seulas senyum

"Sesuatu?"

Malas menjawab aku hanya mengangguk kaku

"Sesuatu dan…. Seseorang…." Jawabku dengan nada setengah melamun

Ya, ada sesuatu….

Sesuatu yang menggangguku setiap kali teringat akan Tokyo

Sesuatu yang disebut masalah dan rindu

Ada seseorang…

Seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku, seseorang yang kurindukan

Seseorang dengan nama Renji Abarai.

"Oi, kau melamun?" mendadak suara Ichigo menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata

"Hee? Maaf, apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

Pemuda berambut orange mencolok itu hanya menghela nafas lalu menjawab "Tidak apa-apa"

"Bohong"

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa, lagi pula…. It's your problem. A deep, deep problem. I have no right to know. I don't have a method of stepping into the depths of our heart without getting it dirty. So I'll wait. When you want to talk, when you think it's okay to talk…. Talk to me. Until that time, I'll wait" kata pemuda itu sambil tersenyum

Huh? Kata-kata itu…

"Kau masih ingat?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum

"Haha, tentu aku ingat! Itu adalah kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh seorang gadis yang mencerewetiku pada suatu sore" jawab Ichigo dengan nada bergurau

Sialan

Kupukul pelan bahu pemuda itu, membuatnya tertawa dan mau tidak mau aku ikut tertawa, sejenak tanpa kusadari aku melupakan Tokyo, melupakan kesedihanku, melupakan Renji.

Dan itu semua berkat seorang Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, sekarang kalian berkencan?" Suara Shizuku terdengar melalui speaker HP-ku<p>

Sore itu sepulang sekolah aku menelepon Shizuku, bukan karena ingin menceritakan pengalamanku dengan Ichigo, tapi aku rindu padanya.

Namun alih-alih melepas rindu, aku malah menghabiskan waktu 2 jam untuk bercerita panjang lebar tentang Ichigo (tentu saja itu permintaan Shizuku)

"Hus, kami bukan pasangan" kataku sambil merebahkan diri di kasur

"Lalu kau sebut apa pertemuan kalian setiap sore di pojok perpustakaan yang sepi, hanya berdua pula" kata Shizuku yang kemudian disusul oleh derai tawa

"Huh, entahlah Shizuku, aku tidak yakin"

"Tidak yakin dengan apa? Dengan Ichigo?"

"Err… Bukan, aku… Aku tidak yakin dengan diriku sendiri"

Shizuku tidak menjawab, ia hanya mendesah pelan sebelum Homura mengambil alih pembicaraan

"Kau harus terus maju Rukia, kau sudah berada di Karakura Town, dan jika kuperhatikan dari ceritamu, kurasa pemuda itu, Kurosaki Ichigo, juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganmu"

"Haha, benarkah?" tanyaku sambil tertawa pelan, tawa yang mengandung begitu banyak ironi di dalamnya.

"Bukankah itu yang kukatakan sesaat sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Renji? Dan buktinya…"

"Tapi ini…" Homura mencoba memotong perkataanku, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar argumentasi kedua sahabatku

"Buktinya dia menjauhiku. Itu kenyataannya Homura" potongku

Hening

Sambungan antara kami menjadi hening, aku memejamkan mataku

"Aku tidak mau Homura, Shizuku, aku tidak mau seperti ini lagi…"

"Rukia…"

"Apa kalian tahu? Rasanya sampai detik ini aku masih belum bisa melupakan Renji"

"Rukia, aku tidak tahu seberapa berat hatimu terluka, aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk membuat hatimu kembali sembuh, tapi ingatlah. Kebahagiaan itu pilihan. Jika dengan membuka hatimu untuk Ichigo merupakan hal yang membuatmu bahagia, maka bukalah hatimu untuknya Rukia. Jangan memilih untuk tidak bahagia."

* * *

><p>Kebahagiaan itu pilihan<p>

Kata-kata Shizuku terus menerus membayangi pikiranku, membuatku tidak berkonsentrasi penuh dalam setiap pekerjaan yang kulakukan, seperti pagi ini.

Dengan sukses aku menghanguskan sarapan.

Hebat.

"Apa kau sedang dalam masalah?" tanya Byakuya-nii sambil menuangkan kecap di atas telur matasapi-nya yang gosong

"Iie" jawabku cepat

Atau bisa dibilang terlalu cepat

Takut-takut aku melirik Byakuya-nii yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun

"Cepat habiskan sarapanmu, kau bisa terlambat" kata Byakuya-nii

"Ah.. Err… Hai" aku mulai melahap masakanku yang gosong

Kebahagiaan itu pilihan

Apa aku sudah memilih pilihan yang tepat?

Apa aku bahagia?

"Rukia" suara Byakuya-nii menyeretku kembali ke alam sadar

"Nan desuka" tanyaku

"Kau bisa terlambat"

Kulirik jam tanganku, aih! Byakuya-nii benar! Bisa-bisa aku terlambat.

"Aih, ja aku… Aw" baru saja aku berdiri, mendadak kepalaku terasa sakit

"Rukia, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Byakuya-nii panik

"Daijou… Aw…" Kepalaku kembali berdenyut nyeri, seolah ada jutaan paku kecil yang menusuk-nusuk

"Ayo, kita ke rumah sakit" kata Byakuya-nii yang kini sudah berlutut di sampingku

"Iie, mungkin aku hanya kelelahan dan banyak pikiran. Nii-sama tidak perlu khawatir" kataku sambil memaksakan seulas senyum

"Tapi…"

"Nii-sama tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja" kataku sambil berdiri dengan agak limbung

"Baiklah, tapi hari ini kau tidak boleh masuk sekolah, tetap di rumah"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, lalu mengulurkan tangan untuk membereskan piring, namun Byakuya-nii menahan gerakanku

"Tidak, kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang membereskannya"

"Tapi…"

"Istirahat saja" kata Byakuya-nii dengan nada sedikit memaksa, tanda bahwa Byakuya-nii khawatir

"Ja, arigatou Nii-sama" kataku

Byakuya-nii hanya mengangguk, lalu mulai membereskan meja makan

Merasa bodoh karena hanya berdiri dan menonton Byakuya-nii membereskan meja, aku bergerak menuju kamarku

Well, satu hari libur tidak ada salahnya bukan?

Lagi pula entah mengapa rasanya aku tidak siap untuk bertemu dengan Ichigo

Nah, perasaan apa itu?

Apa aku mulai menyukainya?.

* * *

><p>Menjelang pukul lima sore aku merasa bosan.<p>

Byakuya-nii belum pulang dan sudah seharian aku terkurung di rumah, membosankan!

Akhirnya, aku memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman di dekat rumahku.

_Nii-sama, aku pergi ke taman untuk mencari udara segar_

_Rukia_

Setelah menulis pesan, akupun berjalan menuju taman

"Musim gugur sudah hampir tiba!" pikirku saat melihat pohon-pohon yang mulai memerah dan menguning, warna musim gugur

"Rukia" mendadak seseorang memanggilku

Oh, suara ini… Apa mungkin?

Aku berbalik sambil dalam hati berdoa semoga aku hanya bermimpi

"Oi, kenapa tadi kau tidak masuk?"

Oh, benar!

Ini memang Kurosaki Ichigo!

Kurosaki Ichigo berdiri di hadapanku, berbicara denganku, dan yang terpenting ini bukan mimpi!

Hebat.

"Oi, apa kau mendengarku?" Ichigo mengibaskan tangannya di hadapan tanganku

"Ehh? Err… ya? Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Haah, dasar kau ini kenapa? Tadi kau tidak masuk sekolah, lalu sekarang kau malah ada di taman!" omel Ichigo

Aku tersenyum lalu menjawab "Kepalaku sakit"

Ichigo tampak terkejut "Sakit? Lalu kenapa kau malah berjalan-jalan? Bodoh!"

Tanpa disangka Ichigo menarik tanganku menuju sebuah bangku di taman

"Hei, jangan sembarangan menarik orang dan mengatai bodoh!" protesku

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara! Pakai ini" kata Ichigo sambil menyerahkan jaketnya saat aku duduk di bangku taman

Tapi aku tidak memakai jaket itu, malah hanya menatap jaket di tangan Ichigo dan muka Ichigo secara bergantian

"Oi, jangan bengong! Cepat pakai! Nanti kau sakit!" omel Ichigo

"Heez, iya iya. Dasar cerewet" kataku sambil mengambil jaket itu lalu memakainya

Hangat!

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Tidak" kataku sambil tersenyum

Hening

Well, ini keheningan yang terasa amat ganjil, padahal di perpustakaan kami sering hanya berdiam diri dan memandangi langit sore, tapi kenapa sore ini berbeda?

Apa karena kami berada di taman? Bukan di perpustakaan?

Atau karena entah mengapa kini jantungku terasa berdetak tidak karuan?

"Hei Rukia" panggil Ichigo

"Nani?" jawabku tanpa melihat kearah Ichigo sedikitpun

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika aku bilang… Ngg… I love you"

DEG

Oh, hebat jantungku berdetak semakin kecang!

"err… Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja"

Hening

Astaga, aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa! Ugh

"Ya… Tidak apa-apa" akhirnya jawaban itu keluar dari bibirku

Ichigo tidak menjawab, dan kami kembali terlarut didalam keheningan

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa semakin canggung, aku memutuskan untuk menatap Ichigo, dan saat itulah baru kusadari ia sedang menatapku lekat-lekat

"Hei, kenapa kau melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?" tanyaku takut

"Rukia" panggil Ichigo, mengabaikan pertanyaanku

"Ya?"

"I love you"

* * *

><p>POV: Normal POV<p>

"I love you" akhirnya setelah pergulatan batin dan perjuangan keras kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir pemuda berambut orange mencolok itu.

Gadis dalam balutan jaket berwarna putih dan biru milik pemuda itu hanya terdiam, terkejut mendengar pernyataan pemuda itu

"Tanggal berapa sekarang?" tanya gadis itu, membuat pemuda itu kaget

"18 agustus" jawab si pemuda

"Hmm… Jadi itu bukan April Mop?" tanya gadis itu dengan polosnya

Si pemuda berambut orange mencolok hanya bisa terdiam mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Hasil pergulatan batin dan perjuangannya untuk mengucapkan tiga kata itu ternyata hanya dibalas dengan ketidakpercayaan si gadis.

Balasan yang hebat!

"Tentu saja bukan, dasar bodoh" kata si pemuda dengan nada kesal

"Jadi… Kau serius?" tanya si gadis dengan wajah terkejut

Oh, hebat dia baru menyadari keseriusan pemuda itu sekarang!

"Te… Tentu saja aku serius!" jawab si pemuda

Gadis itu terdiam, menunduk menatap sandal yang ia gunakan

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya se… Oi, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya pemuda itu saat melihat si gadis memegangi kepalanya dengan raut muka menahan sakit.

"A… Aku tidak apa-apa" jawab gadis itu masih sambil memegangi kepalanya

"Jangan bohong, kau tampak sangat kesakitan"

"Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Rukia, kau… Kuantar ke rumah sakit ya" kata pemuda itu sambil berlutut di hadapan gadis itu, Rukia.

"Ichigo, aku… Aw"

"Sudah,jangan cerewet ayo, naik ke punggungku" pemuda itu, Ichigo berjongkok di hadapan si gadis dengan punggung menghadap kearah gadis itu

"Tapi…"

"Ayo cepat, jangan membuat orang menunggu lama" protes Ichigo

Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya gadis itu bergerak pelan menuju punggung pemuda berambut orange itu, lalu melingkarkan tangan di lehernya

"Berapa nomor rumahmu?" tanya Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar dari taman dengan Rukia di punggungnya

"18" jawab Rukia dengan suara pelan

"Apa kau tinggal sendiri?" tanya Ichigo

Hening, gadis itu tidak menjawab

"Oi, kalau ada yang bertanya jawab" protes pemuda itu

Gadis itu tetap tidak menjawab

"Oi"

"Nii-chan! Siapa itu?" mendadak terdengar suara seorang gadis

"Hee? Yuzu, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Ichigo, terkejut melihat kehadiran adiknya secara mendadak.

"Aku baru saja akan pulang dari bimbel. Jadi, siapa nee-chan yang nii-chan gendong? Apa dia tertidur"

"Tertidur?" tanya Ichigo bingung

Bukankah tadi Rukia masih bangun? Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu pingsan?

"Yuzu, larilah ke rumah, katakan pada ayah kita ada pasien" kata Ichigo

"Hai!"

* * *

><p>Suhu badannya tinggi.<p>

Tiga kata itu yang keluar dari bibir Isshin Kurosaki, ayah Ichigo

"Apa kau sudah menghubungi keluarganya?" tanya Isshin

"Ah! Aku lupa! Ja, aku akan memberi tahu kakaknya dulu" kata Ichigo sambil berjalan keluar dari kamarnya yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan Rukia untuk sementara ini.

"Yuzu, tolong kau jaga dulu gadis ini. Aku harus menangani pasien lain" pesan Isshin sambil berjalan menuju ruang praktiknya

"Hai!" jawab Yuzu sambil mencelupkan sebuah kain sebagai pengkompres

"Rukia-nee sangat cantik, sayangnya mukanya pucat! Kalau saja dia sehat, pasti dia akan terlihat lebih cantik" pikir Yuzu

"Oi Yuzu, siapa itu?" mendadak Karin muncul dengan tubuh kotor dan beberapa luka di tangan dan kakinya

"Hee? Karin-chan! Kenapa tubuhmu? Kau pasti bermain di padang itu lagi!" omel Yuzu saat melihat kakakknya

"Jangan cerewet, siapa orang itu?"

"Ini Rukia-nee, temannya Ichigo-nii. Sini kuobati lukamu!" kata Yuzu sambil menarik Karin keluar ruangan

Tepat pada saat pintu menutup, Rukia mengigau, menyebutkan sebuah nama yang bila didengar oleh kedua adik Ichigo akan membuat keduanya terkejut

"Ichigo"

* * *

><p>Byakuya terkejut saat mendapati orang yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya bukanlah adiknya, melainkan seorang pemuda berambut orange mencolok, terlebih saat pemuda itu mengatakan bahwa adiknya sakit dan kini berada di rumah pemuda itu.<p>

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Byakuya saat keduanya berada di dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Ichigo

"Ichigo, Kurosaki Ichigo" jawab Ichigo

"Arigatou" kata Byakuya

"Doita"

Hening

Kedua pemuda itu sama-sama berdiam diri, terlarut dengan pikiran masing-masing, namun pada intinya mereka memikirkan orang yang sama, Rukia.

"Rukia, apa kau sudah sadar?" pikir Ichigo sambil menatap langit yang kini menampakan bintang sambil mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari I-pod-nya

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai_  
><em>Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte<em>  
><em>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte<em>  
><em>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerun da<em>

Ya, bukankah dia sudah mengatakan tiga kata itu kepada Rukia?

Bukankah walau dia takut, walau dia akan terluka, dia sudah mengatakan hal itu kepada Rukia?

Bahwa dia menyukai gadis itu?

* * *

><p>POV: Kurosaki Ichigo<p>

Hari ini tepat satu minggu setelah aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Rukia, dan aku masih belum bertemu dengannya.

Bukannya dia menghindar atau aku menghindar, tapi aku tidak tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Sejak kakaknya membawa pulang Rukia yang masih dalam keadaan pingsan, Rukia tidak nampak lagi.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk mendatangi rumah Rukia, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Rumah itu kosong.

Aku hampir kehilangan arah, kehilangan harapan dan akan menyerah, tapi terima kasih kepada Inoue yang ternyata tahu keberadaan Rukia

"Menurut Yamada-sensei Ruki-chan berada di Tokyo" kata Inoue saat aku bertanya mengenai keberadaan Rukia

Tokyo? Kenapa dia tidak memberitahuku?

"Tapi, dia berada di rumah sakit" tambah Inoue

DEG

Mendengar ucapan Inoue membuatku terkejut

Rumah sakit? Apa separah itu penyakitnya sampai ia harus kembali ke Tokyo?

Pikiran itu terus membayangiku, bahkan saat aku duduk di pojok perpustakan sendiri, mendengarkan lagu.

Anata ga boku o aishiteru ka aishite inai ka  
>Nante koto wa mou docchi de mo iin da<br>Donna ni negai nozomou ga  
>Kono sekai ni wa kaerarenu mono ga takusan aru darou<br>Sou soshite boku ga anata o aishiteru to iu jijitsu dake wa  
>Dare ni mo kaerarenu shinjitsu dakara<p>

Saat mendengar lirik lagu itulah aku bertekat, aku akan menemui Rukia di Tokyo.

* * *

><p>Seminggu kemudian akhirnya aku tiba di Tokyo. Berbekal dengan alamat rumah Rukia yang kudapatkan dengan sangat sulit (aku harus menyelinap ke TU dan hampir dipergoki Ukitake-sensei) aku pun memulai pencarianku akan Rukia.<p>

15, 16, 17, nah ini dia, nomor 18! Nomor rumah Rukia.

Kutekan bel dan tak lama kemudian keluarlah seorang nenek tua yang memakai kimono.

"Kau ingin mencari siapa?" tanya nenek itu

"Ano… Apa ini benar rumah Rukia Kuchiki?" tanyaku

"Benar, tapi apa keperluanmu?" tanya nenek itu

"Ano…"

"Oba-chan, siapa… Oh, kau" mendadak kakak Rukia, Byakuya muncul dari balik pintu

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Rukia" kataku langsung

"Tidak bisa" jawab kakak Rukia

"Kenapa tidak?"

Byakuya terdiam, ia menatapku dengan agak ragu sebelum mengajakku masuk dan membicarakan semuanya di dalam rumah.

"Rukia, dia tidak ada di sini" kata Byakuya saat kami duduk berhadapan di ruang tamu

"Tidak ada?"

"Dia berada di rumah sakit, kondisinya kritis" kata Byakuya

DEG

Ternyata benar, ketakutanku benar. Rukia memang sakit parah hingga harus kembali ke Tokyo.

"Apa…"

"Kanker otak, stadium 3" jawab Byakuya sebelum aku menyelesaikan perkataanku

Kali ini aku terdiam

"Apa kau masih ingin menemuinya?" tanya Byakuya

Aku tidak menjawab, aku tidak sanggup menjawab, maka aku hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, ikut aku" kata Byakuya sambil berdiri dan aku hanya bisa mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>Akhirnya aku bertemu lagi denganmu, Rukia<p>

Tapi, ini bukan apa yang kuharapkan saat aku bertemu denganmu.

Tubuhmu dingin, wajahmu pucat dan ada lingkarang hitam dibawah kelopak matamu.

"Rukia" panggilku saat aku duduk di kursi di sampingnya.

"Ichigo?" panggil Rukia dengan suara serak

"Ya, ini aku"

"Kau datang? Apa ini memang benar kau?" tanya gadis itu sambil membuka matanya

"Ya, aku ada di sini"

Hening menyelimuti kami, dan aku menggenggam tangannya.

Mungkinkah ini yang disebut dengan keheningan yang mewakili beribu-ribu kata?

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanyaku

"Aku merasa lebih baik setelah kau datang" jawab gadis itu

Aku tersenyum lalu menatap matanya, mencari cahaya matanya yang sangat kurindukan.

"Ichigo, mengenai yang waktu itu…"

"Sttt, kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang" potongku sambil tersenyum kaku

Tidak perlu sekarang? Apa aku yakin? Bukankah itu alasanku datang ke Tokyo? Untuk menemui Rukia dan mengetahui perasaannya kepadaku?

"Kau yakin?" tanya Rukia

"Hai" jawabku mantap

"Kau… Bisa saja ini kali terakhir kau melihatku" kata Rukia

"Jangan berkata seperti itu"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya, aku bisa merasakannya Ichigo"

Kumohon, kumohon jangan pergi

"Ichigo" panggil Rukia

"Ya?"

"ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu"

"Apa itu?"

"I-Pod-ku, mintalah pada Byakuya-nii kalau aku mati nanti"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berkata seperti itu" kataku sambil menahan air mata

Kumohon Rukia, tinggallah.

"Ichigo, dimana kau?" tanya Rukia panik

"Aku disini Rukia, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu" jawabku sambil berdiri lalu menatap langsung wajahnya yang pucat pasi

Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku

"Aku… Aku merasa bahagia Ichigo, arigatou"

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Rukia, aku mencintaimu"

"Aku… Aku juga mencintaimu"

Dan sinar mata itu pun meredup, ia telah pergi

* * *

><p>POV: normal POV<p>

#Catatan Akhir, sebuah note yang berada di I-pod Rukia, beserta sebuah lagu#

Ichigo, mungkin saat kau membaca note ini aku sudah mati bukan?

Jangan marah, tapi aku sudah tahu waktuku tinggal sedikit.

Percaya tidak percaya aku bisa merasakannya, mungkin nanti jika waktumu tiba (kuharap bukan sebentar lagi) kau akan merasakannya juga!

Nah, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya, dan dari mana harus memulainya.

Ja, aku akan mengatakannya sekarang!

AISHITERU ICHIGO

Jujur saja saat kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku aku merasa ragu, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan karena saat itu aku masih teringat dengan seseorang yang kusuka, seseorang yang merupakan sahabatku dan kini ia menjauhiku.

Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku menyukaimu, keinginan itu sudah muncul sejak sebelum kau mengatakan kau menyukaiku, tapi aku takut.

Aku takut kehilanganmu Ichigo! Aku tidak mau kejadian yang kualami dengan sahabatku kembali terulang denganmu.

Bagiku, cukup dengan berada di sampingmu itu sudah cukup, lagi pula masih ada Renji di pikiranku.

Tapi aku sangat bodoh bukan? Aku baru menyadari perasaanku saat aku bertemu lagi dengan Renji, dan aku tidak merasakan apapun, malah aku merindukanmu.

Dan saat itulah aku merasa sangat bodoh karena ketakutanku.

Ja, aku sudah mengatakannya, kata-kata yang tidak bisa kuucapkan padamu.

Oleh karena itu Ichigo, teruslah hidup, jangan berhenti berjuang, jangan takut juga untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu kepada seseorang yang nanti aku yakin akan muncul sebagai penggantiku di hatimu.

Tapi, ketahuilah Ichigo, aku akan selalu menyayangimu

Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum saat membaca note yang Rukia tinggalkan untuknya, dan kemudian ia memutar lagu yang Rukia tinggalkan untuknya, ternyata…

"Astaga, ini lagu yang sama" pikir Ichigo sambil menatap I-pod Rukia, lalu ia mematikan I-pod itu dan mendengarkan lagu yang sama itu dari I-pod-nya

_Aisaretai demo aisou to shinai__  
>Sono kurikaeshi no naka o samayotte<br>Boku ga mitsuketa kotae wa hitotsu kowakutatte kizutsuitatte  
>Suki na hito ni wa suki tte tsutaerun da<em>

* * *

><p>2 words to say:<p>

BANZAI!

ARIGATOU #Loh?

Haha~

Akhirnya setelah ngebut #ditilang polisi? Akhirnya fic TS ini beres juga!

Oh ya, walau ini bukan fic untuk tema bulan Juli, tapi saya ingin berterima kasih kepada seseorang yang memberitahukan saya tentang lagu ini~

Arigatou!

Mohon maaf juga kalau chap kedua ini agak gaje~ hehe #diburu-buru sih~ #dzig

Ja, minna! Mind to RnR?

XD

Arigatou before~

BANZAI! X3


End file.
